federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Dayin Letho-Evek
Dayin Letho-Evek is known as the secret go-to man for Legate Damar. Doing anything the Legate asks, Dayin is able to perform his duties with quick, calculated and distanced precision. Dayin has a feminine appearance due to a violent castration in 2380 and lived in a domestic partnership with another man and their child until he murdered in 2398 after kidnapping the First Lady's daughter. Background Information With his mother already having passed away when he was a very young boy, Dayin was orphaned during the Dominion War when a version of Cydja Bern called Yusra Firyal travelled back in time and killed the Gul. Not really knowing the true events of his fathers demise, Dayin was put into the foster systems until he met his friend Raylon Evek. Through him, Dayin was adopted by Kell Evek and Illiana. By the time his adoptive parents were killed, Dayin was an adult and joined the Academy to get away from his life. Dayin was killed in 2398 by Corat Damar after the kidnapping of Lali Munroe to get revenge on Torel Damar for the murder of Dayin's life partner/husband Raylon. Dayin is still used in current plots. NOTE: Because he was adopted by the Evek family AND is a partner with Raylon he is both Uncle by adoption and domestic partnership. Personal Life Cydja Bern (2380-2380): Dayin met his ex-girlfriend, shortly after the bombing of Larkarian and became friends, along with Raylon Evek. In 2380, Cydja and Dayin entered into a secret relationship and she lost her virginity at the young age of 13. Unknown to Cydja, Dayin's primary reason for dating her was to get back as Cydja's step-father Eron Bern. When Dayin caught Cydja associating more and more with old friend James Munroe he uses it as an excuse to break up with her. Cydja, returns home upset and tells her step-father Eron about the secret relationship. Eron takes matters into his own hands and has Dayin castrated. When Dayin discovered that Cydja was responsible for the death of his father, he went into Future Plots and violently attacked her, leaving scars on her face. Current Spouse(s) Raylon Evek Dayin met his first husband, Raylon Evek, as young children and became closer when Dayin was adopted into the Evek family after the Cardassian civil war. Maintaining a close friendship, the two eventually moved in together. When Raylon discovered he was homosexual and had a crush on Dayin, it was hard for Dayin to first accept. They started an intimate relationship as fuck 'buddies' but as time went on Dayin began to have more than friend feelings for his partner. Officially becoming life-partners they were never official married, but live together as a couple. When Raylon was killed in future plots, Dayin sacrificed himself as revenge in an attempt to bring his lovers killers to justice. They have one child together. Children Dayin has one child with Raylon Evek (and surrogate Kohsii Venik) named Daron Letho-Evek. Cardassian Military Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2376-2379, Dayin used the military to get away, as well as advance himself and his education. He graduated at the age of 18 and quickly made progress within the field because of his brutal and often detached tactics. Military Service Unofficially, Dayin was Legate Corat Damar's go-to man, doing everything and anything the Legate may need done quickly and quietly - including the assassination of the Legate's daughter in 2398. Other jobs have included retrievals of certain people, intelligence collecting, muggings, arson, murder and interrogations. Upon the discovery of a Romulan plot to use a biological weapon on Cardassia, Dayin went undercover as a female Romulan agent by the name of Prem R'Mora. With the help of Raylon as 'her' brother, Riov, they unfurled the plot and Dayin was promoted to Glinn. Years as D'ja: 2379-2380 ** Gor: 2380-2382 ** Gil: 2382-2384 ** Glinn: 2384-2398. 3 Dayin Letho-Evek Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Military Category:Security/Law 3 Dayin Letho-Evek Category:First Generation Category:March Category:2361 Category:All Characters